totaldramamallfandomcom-20200215-history
Oh Yus I Did!
Oh Yus I Did! is a game available on the ??? websites. It was released on ??? on ??? ???, 2012. The game features characters of Total Drama Mall, along with a few others. Gameplay One of the characters will describe another contestant, and the player has to guess which contestant the clue is referring to. Clicking on the correct contestant will award the player points, while clicking on an incorrect contestant will take points away and have the character that was clicked on give the player another clue, referring to the same person. Three incorrect answers end the round. If every question is answered correctly, then there is a maximum of eight regular questions that may be answered correctly. Getting the answer correct on the first guess is worth 5,000 points, the second is worth 3,333 points, the third guess awards 1,667 points. If three or more of the first four questions are answered correctly, a bonus round is awarded. Players have thirty seconds to answer rapid-fire trivia about the contestants. Points for bonus round trivia range from around 8,000 to over 14,000 points. However, it is an all-or-nothing round. The next four regular round questions are then asked and there may be one more bonus round before the game ends. Cheat Codes This game also includes a cheat code. If the player holds the SHIFT key and clicks on the screen, then types in "oh yes I did" in the space provided, this will eliminate several wrong answers. Clues There are a lot of clues in the game that describes each character. If the first clue is not answered correctly, another clue will be given and the character the player chose will say something like "LOL" or "It's not me buddy" before giving the clue. Regular Round Clues April * Arturo * Dan * Daniel * Demi *A day never goes by when her and Mikey aren't at eachothers throats. * Doug * Harriet *She's had her heart broken more than four times *This girl is CRAZILY unstable. Jadus *Crazy and random as hell, who is she? *A rumor says that she smells like her own cat. *An only child? Psh, please *Gotta love the braid *Don't let those green eyes fool you. She's quite the beyonder. Keith *He used to date a certain blue-head. *This guy has a thing for Demi. *He's just like Malik, except more..out there. Liam *This guy loves to say Shazuu. *He's from the U.K. *He's insane, probably more random than anyone else. *He has quits alot on things. *He loves everyone, but his enemies. Macey *This gal knows how to play the guitar. *Even though her hair was Brown and Black, it was originally Blue. *Yes, she had a life even before Keith. *Keith keeps hurting her feelings, on an accident. Malik *Whoa! This guy easily crushes on people. *Don't mess with this dude, he's psycho. *He has a different personality he names Carlos. *Whoa, such a manwhore. *He'll stand up and beat someone up for someone anyday. *Wow! This guy was the winner of TDI! Mariah * Mikey *Why is this dude so obsessed with winning Lacey back? *He's a flirt. Seen how many girlfriend's he's had? *Keith thinks he'll hook up with Macey. *He won World Tour. Nice job! *His user always refrences 6Teen in episodes. Nat * Nichelle * Rose * Bonus Round Clues These are the rapid-fire clues given in the bonus round. April * Arturo * Dan * Daniel * Demi * Doug * Harriet *She's thinking of a number between 1 to 10. Who is it? Jadus * Keith * Liam * Macey * Malik * Mariah * Mikey * Nat * Nichelle * Rose * Prizes *A red canoe full of money, which is the same one from ???. *A bag full of money. *A wheelbarrow full of money. Trivia *The questions are based on information from Total Drama Mall Goofs Gallery |-| Oh Yus I Did!= File:Oh_Yus_i_Did_By_Liklik2012.png|Mikey giving a clue about Malik. Category:Games Category:Total Drama Mall Games